


Benediction

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius starts Remus along the road to bliss.Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive.Inspired byBenediction by LizardSpots





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry.  It’ll be fine.”

“What will people think?”

“Our secret.”

Quickly Sirius unbuttoned both shirts and laid Remus’s hand on his chest.

“How’s that?”

Remus’s eyes went wide.  “Okay,” he breathed.

Sirius pushed the hand lower—to his navel.  Beyond.  He opened his flies and Remus’s fingers were guided to the wiry curls.

Despite the continued look of concern on his face, Remus’s eyes were glazed with desire.

“Hold me.”

Obediently the fingers wrapped around his swelling cock.  Sirius undid Remus’s trousers and mimicked the action.

Panting now, he murmured, “Kiss me.”

And Remus leaned in.


End file.
